Zoey
by cydonianxknight
Summary: Castle and Beckett are in an established relationship and have a daughter named Zoey. One of her friends, Rebecca is found dead. Zoey and her friends try to figure out what happened to her before he mom's team with the help of her group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its charaters**

**AN: My friend want me to write a story about him, so I wrote a story with Castle cause we call Castle his alter ego. This story is dedicated to Kevin **

Zoey walked into her parents loft apartment, cell phone in hand, texting her group of friends. Zoey was average height, black hair, and had a mix of her parent's eye colors making them a blue-ish green color. Her natural hair color is a darker blonde color, but she had recently dyed it. Her wardrobe consisted of black, red and a light grey. She had other colors but that was what she mostly wore.

She began to walk towards the stair case that lead to the upper part of the apartment, and stopped. The apartment was too quiet for anyone else to be home. She got her cell phone back out of her pocket and text her father, Richard Castle. Yeah her dad was the famous author.

_**Dad where r u **_

She got a reply back all most instantly.

_**With your mom at the 12**__**th**_

_**Y?**_

_**Who's the parent me or you?**_

_**Mom is or Alexis but she's at college**_

_**True but I'm next in line after Alexis**_

_**No I think were tied for that roll**_

_**Fine but I was bring your mom lunch **_

_**K when r u going to b home**_

_**I don't know why **_

_**I need a ride**_

_**To where**_

_**The park up town**_

_**Why**_

_**Cause that's where Kevin Alaynah Jackie Deanna Megan and Rebecca r meeting**_

_**I'll b there in a half an hour **_

_**K thanks dad**_

She knew her dad was going to take her there if she asked. Her dad spoiled her but was still serious at times. The same way Alexis said he raising her. "Great, now I have to find something to do for 30 minutes," Zoey mumbled to herself. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket and told all her friends her time of arrival.

_**Srry guys I won't b there 4 another 30min **_

After a couple seconds her phone started going off. Kevin was the first to text back

_**Awwwwwww why?**_

Next was Alaynah,_**  
Why do u need a ride **_

Then Jackie,

_**Don't worry I'll b getting there about the same time.**_

Then Deanna,

_**It's all good don't worry about it **_

Megan was the last text to come in

_**K **_

She was expecting another text from her other friend Rebecca, but one never came through. Zoey didn't think anything of it at the time.

* * *

For the rest of the time she had to wait she grabbed one of her father's books and started to read. Once she got past the first few paragraphs and the dialog started the book was actually pretty interesting.

She was just beginning the 5th chapter when she felt someone put their head on her shoulder.

"So what made you to finally start reading my books?" she heard her dad ask her right next to her head. She almost jumped down to the other end of the couch

"When did you get here?" she almost yelled.

"Well, I said I would drive you in a half an hour and it has now been 45 minutes, and I'm now here to take you to the park or where ever you needed to go."

"Well you scared the shit out of me."

"So, when did you decide to start reading my books?" he asked again.

"Just about 45 minutes ago. I had to find something to do so I grab one of your books. You know after you get past the first few paragraphs with nothing but description and get to the dialog it's actually interesting."

"I like to think that's why all my books have been best sellers."

"Yeah, that might be the reason but I doubt it."

"Ha ha, funny, so are we going now or do you want to finish the book first."

"Ha ha, your books not that good but I'll finish it later maybe."

"Okay let's go."

"Finally."

"Oh, shush and go get in the car," he said jokingly.

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed as soon as Zoey was in ear shot and in sight of everyone, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my dad ended up taking longer than he told me. Did you know if you get past all the boring stuff in the beginning, his book can actually hold people's interest for more than a few words?"

"No, we thought he bought over a million copies of his own book just so they would sell," Jackie shot back

"I know so did I," Zoey kept the joke going and everyone just burst into laughter. After the group had settled down Zoey looked around the group to see if she was the last one to show up. "So are we just waiting on Rebecca?"

"I don't think she's coming," Deanna answered.

"Yeah, we've all been trying to get a hold of her all day and no one has got an answer," Megan added.

"So I guess we should get going and if she decides to show up she can just meet us wherever we are," Kevin suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"I guess." They all agreed.

"Well then let's get going," Zoey said ushering everyone to start heading out of park. As they started to walk Zoey just stopped and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see," Jackie told her.

* * *

The group of teenagers ended up walking a couple miles to where Jackie was taking them. After about 30 minutes, Zoey stopped and sat down in the middle of the ally. "Okay, we have walked about 2 and half miles and we're still not there. Where the hell are you taking us? And I'm not getting up until you tell us," Zoey demanded stubbornly.

"God, sometimes I hate your parents for both being so hardheaded," Jackie mumbled to herself, "We're almost there. If you just walk ten more minutes, we'll be where we're going," Jackie tried to reason.+

"Nope, not until you tell me where we're going."

"Come on, don't do this now. we're so close," Kevin whined.

Zoey jumped off the ground. "So you know where we're going?"

"No, Jackie just said that we're almost there, so..." Megan cut Kevin off.

"The quicker you stop being stubborn the quicker we get to where we are going."

"Fine, but I'm not giving into you, I'm simply curious of where we are going," Zoey explained.

"Yeah, sure whatever you're just like your father," Deanna said following after the group.

"I am not," she mumbled. Zoey stayed towards the back of the group.

"Hey," Kevin slowed down and walked next to her, "don't think of it as giving in, think of it as, I don't know,"

Zoey cut him off, "Being the bigger person." Kevin gave her a look. "I grew up with a famous writer as my father, what do you expect?"

"Okay, now you all have to close your eyes when we go inside," Jackie told everyone from a few feet ahead.

"Why," Zoey whined.

"Cause it's a surprise."

"Fine."

"Okay, come on," the group of teens followed the voice of their friend. "And here we...Holy shit," Jackie said under her breath.

The teens uncovered there eyes and saw there friend, Rebecca, hang upside down in the middle of the nicely decorated warehouse.

"No way," Zoey said, "I guess I'll call my mom."

**AN:And insert Castle theme **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been in and out of grounding. I got a lot typed but no Internet. I'm going to start trying to post every week or two.**

Chapter 2

Kate Beckett heard her phone go off on her desk from the break room. She walked over and checked who it was. It was her daughter, Zoey. "Hey, what's eeup Zoe?"

"Um, hey mom, um," Kate instantly knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"Zoe, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she got no response. "Zoey, what's wrong."

"Um, you and your team need to come down to, hold on," her daughter told her sounding distracted, "come down to 4th and Crest Street. You'll see all of us standing outside." Kate could tell she was trying not to shutdown and shut people out yet.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Zoey, tell me what's wrong."

"She's dead, mom. We just walked in and she was dead. We didn't even know she was missing, but then that would explain-," Kate cut her daughter off. She knew the only reason that she was able to tell her what happen is because Zoey like to shadow her a lot and knew exactly what she would need to know.

"Zoey, can you slow down and back up a little. Who exactly is dead?"

"Um, okay, um Rebecca's dead, don't know how we just walked in and found her. We hadn't even realized that she was missing." Kate knew her daughter was doing the best she could with the situation.

"Okay, Zoe I want you guys to sit down and stay where you are I'll be there in a minute."

"'kay."

"Zoe, one more question,"

"Yeah."

"Who all is with you?"

"Um, Kevin, Jackie, Alaynah, um and Megan, oh yeah and Deanna."

"Okay I'll be there soon, Zoe." She hung up with her daughter. She could not believe this not only was one of her daughter's closest friends dead, that her and her friends found the body too. She couldn't believe how distant her Zoey sounded on the phone. She had to get Rick down here.

**Hey can you come down to a warehouse on 4****th**** and Crest Street.**

**Why what happened?**

**I'll explain when you get here **

**Okay on my way**

Rick had just text her back as she pulled to the warehouse that she saw a group of kids sitting outside. She got out and jogged across the street. She saw that they were all sitting against a wall. Her daughter was sitting the farthest down the wall with her best friend, Kevin. She had her head leaning on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey," she said softly, "your dad's on the way." She told her daughter. She got no response. She turned to the other teens. I would be a few before any of them would be ready to talk. They just found one of their closest friends dead; she would be in shock too. "I'm going to have him take you all to the station." She told the group of teens. She got no response from any of them.

She heard another car pull up. She turned around and saw it was Rick. She meet him at the side walk in front of the warehouse.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile that quickly changed. "What happened? Is someone hurt?" he imminently started to ask questions.

"Well, no one sitting on the ground over there is hurt." He gave her a confused look. "You know Rebecca?" He nodded. "They found her dead hanging in the warehouse when they went to go in."

"Wow, are they all okay? Do they need to call their parents?"

"They probably should. Can you take them back to the station for me? I'm going to wait for Ryan and Esposito so they can sweep the scene and then I'm going to meet you there."

"Yeah, sure." They began to walk towards the group of kids. They stopped a few feet away from the door of the warehouse. "How's she taking it?" he asked her.

"Not well, when she called me, I've never heard her sound like that. It sounded like she was forcing herself to tell me the stuff she knew I need to know. She sounded really distant." She told him what she recalled from the conversation.

He wrapped arm around her shoulder and gave her a half hug. "She'll get better. She's strong like her mother." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Come on let's get them into your car." They walked over to the group. "Hey, guys. I need you to go to the station with Rick, okay?" They looked up at her and began to get up. None of them had said a word since she had gotten here. They all walked to the car following Rick. Zoey was at the end of the group leaning her head on Kevin's shoulder. They all got in the car and Rick drove off.

"We're here," Zoey heard her dad say.

She was still confused about what happened. Just seeing Rebecca hanging there, she just didn't know what to do. She had gone to crime scenes with her mom before, but it is way different when you know the person. Now she knew how little "I'm sorry for your loss" does when somebody loses someone.

She felt Kevin put a hand on her arm. "Come on." He told her. She hadn't even realized everyone had left the car. She got out and Kevin and she followed the rest of their friends into the station she knew so well.

"You guys can go in here," he dad told them.

They walked into a conference room and sat down around the table. "You okay?" Kevin asked her. She shook her head no.

"I'm really confused. We just saw her yesterday. How could this happen?" she asked him.

"I don't know I'm just as confused as you. We all are." He looked around the room at everyone. "I don't think anyone knew that anything was wrong with Rebecca."

Zoey felt she could cry. She hated not know what to do. Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulders again. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You're mom's working the case. She'll figure out what happened to her." Kevin tried to reassure her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, your right."

Megan asked a question out of the blue. "Don't they separate witnesses so they can't, like tell the same story?"

Zoey shrugged. "Yeah, usually," she answered adding to her confusion on why they did that.

There was a light knock at the door. They all looked at the door. Zoe's mom came in. "Hey, you guy's up to talking?" she asked softly.

Slowly they all nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take one of you at a time. I'm going to have you call your parents first. Then get you statement." They all nodded again. "Okay, anyone want to start?" Deanna raised her hand. "Okay, come with me." They walked out of the room.

Kate took Deanna over to her desk and let her use the phone to call her mom. She sat down at her desk and waited for her to be done. One of the other detectives came up to her desk.

"Captain, wants to see you," he told her.

"Okay." She was expecting this because of the case. He was going to tell her that she had a conflict of interest since the victim was one of her daughter friends. She figured that was just going to driver her to find the person responsible more, but it was his job to make sure the case are going to hold in court. She walked in to his office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You know you can work this case," he told her.

She sighed. "Sir, if I have another detective take statement, I won't have conflict of interest because of my daughter. Besides don't you think her being my daughter friend would drive to find the killer more," she tried to reason with him.

"And what if one of them becomes a suspect?" She hoped that wouldn't happen.

"I'll have Ryan and Esposito do the interrogation."

"You know they can't. They know all these kids too. They're like Zoey's uncles. They've known all these kids since they were in elementary school with Zoey."

She sighed again. "If it gets that far I will step off the case and let another detective take over."

He nodded. "Fine you can stay on, unless that happens."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's hope nothing like that happens."

She walked out of the office and back over to her desk. Deanna was sitting there, off the phone. "I'm going have Detective Coleman get your statement, Okay?" she nodded looking a little confused on why the other detective was doing it. "Because you guys are Zoey's friends, it would be conflict of interest if I, Ryan or Esposito took statements from you guys," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

The other detective came over and took Deanna over to another room and began to take statements.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As detective Coleman took in Megan to get her statement, Ryan and Esposito walked in. They walked up to Kate's desk and asked, "Why is Coleman doing the statements? I thought we were."

"You two have a conflict of interest because they are all Zoey's friends," she told them.

"I guess you're right," Ryan agreed.

"Wasn't my idea. If it was my choice you two would still be taking the statements." She told them. Just as she told them that, Rick came out of the break room and handed Kate a coffee.

"So, Castle, are you going to start shadowing Beckett again," Esposito joked.

"No, I get enough of her at home," he continued the joke. Kate hit him in his chest. "What, you know I'm just kidding." He told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged his arm off and stood up.

"I'm going to have you take Zoey home when she's done. Do you mind taking Kevin too? He said both of his parents are at work and can't come get him."

"Yeah, just tell me when they're both done."

"Okay."

Coleman brought Megan out of the conference room and took her back into the room where the all were sitting. When he came back out he brought Kevin with him.

"Looks like you're just waiting on Zoey," Kate told Rick.

"Okay, I'm gonna go hang out in the break room until there are done." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to the break room.

"She's gonna yell at him later for that one," Ryan said just loud enough to let Kate hear but still quiet.

"I'm gonna yell at you two now if you done stop screwing around," she warned.

Esposito put his hands up like he was surrendering and walked over to his desk. Ryan followed him.

The detective that was now taking statements brought Kevin back in the room they were in and asked who's next. Zoey stood up and followed the unfamiliar detective.

"I'm detective Coleman," he introduced himself. "So you're detective Beckett's daughter?"

"That's what I'm told," she didn't like him already and she had pretty good instinct.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happen?"

"Um, okay Jackie, you talk to her next, she was taking to a place her dad got us to hang out at so we would stop hang out in the park after dark and getting in trouble. She made us close our eyes when she opened the warehouse door. When she did, we heard her swear under her breath so we all opened our eyes and boom," she made a motion with her hand, "one of our best friends is hanging there dead."

"You sound mad about that," he commented.

"If you know anything about my mom, you would know that she hates not knowing thinks and I'm just like her," she gave him attitude.

"Okay," he thought about what he was going to ask next. "Did you notice anything different about Rebecca the past few days or weeks?"

"Now that I think about it, we hadn't really seen her much except for at school and last night," she thought for a minute. "She's seem distant lately and started hanging around the new kid." She told him.

"Do you know his name?"

"Chris something I think."

"Okay, that's all. Let's go." He opened the door and let her go. She walked in the conference room and sat back down next to Kevin. "The last one," he tried to get the next person to come. Jackie stood up and followed him out of the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Kevin asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't like him. I don't know why but I just have a feeling about him."

"Yeah, I think he's new."

"I don't think that's it," she told him. "There's something about him."

"You'll get used to him. Especially since his working, you know um the case."

"Yeah, whatever." She just couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off about the guy. She'd find out what it was, one way or another.

Kate saw Coleman take Zoey back into the conference room the teenagers were sitting in until their parents got them. Once Coleman left she got up to go get Zoey and Kevin for Rick. She opened the door and heard Zoey say, "Yeah, whatever."

"Are you two fighting?" she asked the two best friends.

"No, I'm just telling that what he said is highly unlikely," Zoey told her.

"Okay, come on you two your dad's going to take you to home," she told her daughter.

"Okay." They both got up and followed her to where Rick was in the break room.

"They're both done you can take them now," she told her husband.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you when you come home," he told her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on you two." They started to walk out and he wrapped an arm around their daughter's shoulders.

"See you," she told them.

The three of them walked out to her dad's car. Kevin had asked her earlier when they were waiting if he could come over because no one was home. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Kev, come over?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess," he agreed.

"Thanks," she told him.

"No problem kiddo." They all got in the car. "So, how are you two doing?" he asked and they both knew what he was talking about.

"I'm confused and angry. I hate not knowing thinks, especial when it's possible that I may never find the answer," she told him.

"Don't worry, your mom with find who did this," he reassured her.

"Yeah, I know but it still frustrates me."

Her dad looked in the mirror at Kevin. "And how about you?" he asked him

"I don't know what to think," Kevin answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I bet you guys are really confused." He agreed. They drove in silence the rest of the way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the gap in between updates. End of school and I've been sick. Hopefully if my mom gets internet today I'll post another chapter before I go back to my dads. If not I'll try and update this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters.**

Chapter 4

Once they got back to the house, her dad gave them space and let them just go upstairs to Zoey's room. Zoey lay on her bed, while Kevin sat upside down in the bean bag chair across the room. "What do you think happened?" Kevin asked her after they sat there in silence for ten minutes.

She shrugged. "I don't know. When the detective was questioning me, I realized that we hadn't really seen Rebecca much out of school the past few weeks. She could have got into something."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Kevin agreed. "She has also been hanging out with that new kid because he's in all her classes. They might have started dating even."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time she was with us besides last night."

The both sat there and tried the think of what could have happened. "Maybe that boy killed her," Kevin suggested.

"Maybe, but why?"

There was a light knock at her door and her dad came in. "Hey your mom is going to pick up dinner on her way home and told me to ask you what you wanted."

She thought for a moment. "Um, can you guys get pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell her," he turned to Kevin. "Do you want to stay over for dinner?"

Kevin was caught off guard by the question. "Um, sure, thanks."

He dad nodded and went back down stairs. Kevin gave her a weird look and she just shrugged at him.

"Here," she had an idea, "You text Deanna and Megan and I'll text Jackie and Alaynah, and see what they know about what Rebecca has been doing the past few weeks." Kevin agreed and took out his phone and started to text them. She grabbed her hoodie off the ground by her bed and got her phone out of the pocket and began to text Jackie.

**Hey do u know what Rebecca has been up to the last few weeks?**

Jackie replied a few minutes later.

**No not really y? Do u?**

They weren't the only ones that wanted to know what Rebecca had been up to.

**No just trying to find out**

**Oh ok txt me I u find anything out**

**K **

_Well maybe one of the other knew something, _she thought. She opened a new text and asked Megan the same thing. Megan replied quicker than Jackie.

**Not much just that she's been hanging out with that new kid a lot**

She already knew that but at least she wasn't the only one that noticed it.

**Anything else?**

**No srry :( **

This sucked no one knew what Rebecca had been doing. Maybe Kevin had had more luck than she had. "You find anything out?" she asked Kevin.

"Nothing from Alaynah and Deanna just knows that she's been hanging around the new kid," He told her. His phone went off. "Deanna says that the new kid was kicked out of his last school for drugs." The both had a smile on their faces.

"That could be useful."

"Yeah, it could," Kevin agreed.

They began talking about different things that could have happened to Rebecca until they heard her mom come home and her dad yell for them. They walked down stairs and leaned against the counter.

"How you two doing?" her mom asked them.

Kevin shrugged. Zoey responded, "We're going over the last few weeks and trying to figure out what Rebecca did to get herself killed." Her mom just nodded like that's what she expected.

Her dad wrapped an arm around waist. "See, she going to be just like her mom when she grows up," he said proudly.

She looked at him. "She can be whatever she wants to be," she told him.

"She's already acting like a detective," he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she'll become a cop," they continued the conversation like the two of them weren't even there. Zoey and Kevin looked at each other and looked back at the adults continuing to argue.

"But, she has potential," her dad said.

"I'll admit that, but she doesn't have to be a cop. She could go work for some government agency or go into something not involved with crime at all," she told him.

Zoey cleared her throat. "Um, can you two continue your argument when I'm asleep?" Zoey asked the two adults. They both laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are back to normal," her mom told her.

"Well, yeah, you're not supposed to morn long. You morn for a little bit and then you move on with life. If you morn a long time for every death, you'll always be morning," she told her parents.

Her dad chuckled. "Wise words, have you been talking to Alexis a lot lately?" she got a confused look on her face. "She uses to tell me stuff like that all the time when she was around your age," he explained. She nodded.

"Okay let's eat," her mom said. They all grabbed a plate and grab some pizza. They all just ate at the counter. They laughed and joked all through dinner.

After dinner, Zoey told her parents they were going to go back upstairs and see what else they could think of. None of them were going to school tomorrow. All their parents agreed to wait a day or two before they all went back.

The two of the headed upstairs and sat back down were they were before. "Okay," Zoey began, "tomorrow, we have to see if we can find that new kid, right?"

"Yeah, I always see him hanging out at the park around 5 everyday," Kevin told her. She nodded. "So, are you not going to school tomorrow either?" Kevin changed the subject.

"No, I don't think so. Not for a day or two."

"Yeah me either. Same with the other." She nodded

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" she asked him.

"No."

She grabbed her iPod out of her hoodie and plugged it into her ihome and turned and one of her favorite bands, My Chemical Romance.

After that they just sat there and talked about random things. Like things the saw on the news or any new rumors going around school. They did this until the both fell asleep.

Rick looked over at the clock. It was almost ten. He got up.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked him.

"To go check on the two of them and tell Kevin it's almost time to go." She got up and followed him. They walked up the stairs and opened their daughter's door slowly. They saw that both of them were asleep. Rick began to head in to wake them up, but Kate put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. He looked at him trying to figure out what she was doing. She shut the door.

"Just let them sleep. They've been through a lot."

"But-"she cut him off.

"I know, she's your little girl, but what are they going to do sleeping. Nothing. Besides he slept over before." He nodded in agreement. He wasn't happy, but he'd let her have her way.

"I'll call his parents," he told her as they headed down stairs.


End file.
